Dream Capsules
by Hitomix
Summary: The girls were suppose to be on a trip but things didn't go that way and now an Island . What in the world, join them as they try to figure out what in the heck is going on.KaiHil mainly,MarRei,MaxEmily,TyOC,TalaOC. Not called the Island Anymore. on HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

This is my Third fic. I may need your help in later chapters.I hope it's good . I'm not good at writing but when there something in my head I just have to write on type .

I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE. BUT I DO OWN Taylan Willams and Jasime Ivan. Tyla n Jazz for short.

SETTING: 4 years after BEGA defeat, and a year since Mariah,Mariam, Jazz a girl that moved there along with Tyla about 4 months after and Hilary went on a year long trip that they won in a contest. But something happened….

"Tyla run faster" Mariah yelled.

"I am" she yelled back.

" I can't believe this"Mariam screamed.

"Just Shut. UP. And keep runining" Hilary and Jazz yelled at the same time. " I see why those four are good together."

"What four?" Mariam asked as they finally stop running.

" Jazz and Tala… and Kai And Hils"

" we heard that" the two said girls said as they glared the other three girls. " I think we mit have finally lost them.

"how long have we been on this DAME island anyway." Hilary counted on her hand. "…… A …a… A YEAR" " Oh great" Hilary and Mariah shouted at the same time. "When I get my hands on the bastard that put us on this island their so dead." " I get first dibs." "no fair Hils," " Ok then what do you suggest." " Um.. Don't really know" All the girls including Mariah started to laugh because of the face Mariah made.

"HA HA HA…"

" who's there"

" Oh, who sweet…..well at least you girls can still have a little fun here" a loud sinerter voice on a loud speakers that covered the whole island.

" that voice again" Hilary and jazz said at the same time. ' I know I've heard it some where before, before we got on this island, but where?' Hilary and Jazz thought. " I've heard that voice before" Tyla said " duh. We've only heard it for the last YEAR." " I mean before all this" " really where?"

"Now lady's, if I can have your attention."

" so you don't know where"

" Ladies"

" Um.. Think"

"……EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRR"( the sound a mic makes when put to close to a speaker.)

" OWWW".

" Know that I have your attention, you make your big T.V. day view tonight, don't do anything stupid , like die. Ok now what it is that you will be doing is this….."

" I have a really bad feeling" Jazz said just before 29 arrows stop down from the sky above all of the girls. Luckly with all the Cheerleading , Gymnastics, and Martial arts they learned they were able to get away.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO!" Tyla yelled as she landed on her feet after 2 backflips away from the arrows. All the other landed shortly after.

" Let's see how long you can keep that up. Oh and only a few people will see you on the T.V…. your friends.. well your boyfriend the G-Revolution team and Tala I do believe. Try not to diee…"

" Why you"

"Bye-bye girls, have fun for now.."

"hey.."

"……….."

" he's gone."

"What do we do know" Emily asked.

" we run" Hilary said

" why" Mariam and Mariah asked

"Hilary DUCK" Tyla yelled just before 2 logs came crashing trough the trees smashing into each other. Hilary was able to move out of the way in time. "I could have been a Hilary pancake" " Um.. Jazz your pretty quite, you ok"

"…….." " Jazz?" " RUN!" she said just ask 4 bolders came crashing thought the trees.

CRASH


	2. Chapter 2

CRASH

"what was that"

"Tyson running into the wall" Max said as they watched Tyson chase Daichi for the 9th time today, he ate Tyson sandwich AGAIN.

"when are the girls coming back from their year long world wide trip, they haven't even written us one letter or called." Rei said as he sat next to Kai on the couch.

" There suppose to come back today, Mr. Dickerson picking them up now."

"I still can't believe they won that trip, a year long trip at that" Tala said as he walked in the door. He and Kai are sharing an apartment while Kai gets he House finshed.

" I just can't wait to see them" Tyson said, he had givin up on daichi when he jump over the gate and ran away.

Just then the Phone rang

Telephone

-Hello Rei speaking

Hello Rei

-Mr. D hi how are the girls

I don't know

-what do you mean aren't they there yet.

when I got here there were five girls here, the ploit said that they were the girls he flew.

-….

I 'll explain more in when I get there in about ten more minutes bye.

And he hung up.

"Rei" max asked

"….The girls are gone"

"What do you mean gone" Kai asked, Rei just shrugged his shoulders.

Mr. D came ten minutes later and told the boys what he knew.

" what do you mean they never made it to the airport" Kai said

"We saw them get in the car that was sent for them." Tala said for Kai.

"That's just it the people that the girls won the prize from said they never sent a car for them, and that car never made it to the airport … I'm sorry but it looks like they were kidnapped. And have been for the last year."

The boys were speechless, the girls.. their girls … were missing, never made it to the airport, 5 unknown girls have been posing as them for the last year and the real girls are Kami knows were. "I just started a seach party don't worry boys we'll find them." Mr. D said before he left.

Just then….


	3. Chapter 3

Just then…

"Hilary Abundi" (Look Out)

"Ahhh… Ok, where'd the hell do that come from?" Hilary said as she ducked out of the way of two swords, 10 daggers and knife. Along the way of running from the boulders, daggers, knives, and folks?, they found there weapons (they'd lost them about a week ago) they each had two, Jazz and Hilary had Bow and arrows, Jazz had a spear, Hilary had two swords. Mariaum had a sword and Spear, Tlya a sword and staff, Mariah just two swords. And were fighting off some guys dressed in forest colores.

They were able to fight them off and get away …But…

"Oh no not again…." Hilary shouted

"What know" Mariah dared to ask.

Mariaum, Jazz, And Tyla just pointed to 4 more Boulders coming at them.

"Oh great...Run!"

"Hey.. do you guys here something" Max asked as they re-enterd the dojo. They had gone on a walk to clam down a little.

"No… wait yeah.. Ty do you leave to T/V on?" Rei asked as they walked in. Some kind of action film was on.

"No ..Kai" Tyson asked

"Hn…I'm not you"

"Shh.. I can't hear" Max said as he watch the five figures jump out of the boulders just before they exploded. "Cool" Max said as the rest of the boys sat down. Smoke covered the screen.

"Cough….Hey…Cough cough…Everyone Ok… Cough." Hilary asked, all she got was a few groans from the other girls.

" I wonder what this is" Rei asked.

A cool wind blew though the forest clearing the smoke and giving the girls a clear view of the other, and giving the boys a clear view of the figure on the T/V. and they saw….


	4. Chapter 4

"OH MY GOD" All the boy's yelled at once and knocked the couch over when they stood up.

" WHAT THE…"

"HOW THE …"

"OMG..OMG..OMG..OMG.." Max said, over and over again (A/N: Don't fell lie typing Oh My God over and over again)

"um… Call the Police…NO, Call Mr. D…No, Call the ARMY…CALL SOMEBODY!" Tyson yelled running around in a circle. Kai, Rei, and Tala being the only calm one's.

"Tyson…Tyson... TYSON!! WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!!!" Kenny and Daichi yelled. (yes Kenny)

"Now sit down on the couch and watch the T.V., while I call Mr. D-Tyson Sit's-good, come on Daichi"

On the T.V.

"Jazz where are You" Hilary asked

"Over Here" She yelled…from in a tree. She Jumped down right in front of Hilary.

"O.k. now what?" Mariah asked

"I don't know …how about we find some place to hide like back up in that tree." Jazz said shaking a little.

"why?" Mariaum asked , as she watched the girls backing away from her.

"guy's…what's wrong?"

They were at the tree. "Em , turn around"

She did and saw 5 cats….Oh no, not five normal small cats. Five BIG cats, A Lion, A Tiger, A Panter, A Cheetah, and A Cougar. " Oh..heh heh." Maraium was the first person up the tree followed by Tyla and Jazz.

"Never knew she could run …or climb that fast." Mariah said.

"Um… Mariah…Hilary" Jazz said but it was too late. The Lion had Mariah and the Tiger had Hilary…BUT…..

"……"(Kai and Rei)

" Kai…Rei…, Hello anybody there" Tala asked as he waved his hand in front of their faces. But no reaction, they just stood there.

"Hey Look" Max shouted.

They looked and let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

On the Island:

" Why are they licking Us and not trying to eat us." Mariah asked ass she wiped off the lion slob. While Hilary was still being licked.

" guy's you can come down it's o.k." Mariah said and the other girls came down.

The Panther, Cheetah, and Cougar went over to the other girls. The Panther went to Mariaum, the Cheetah went to Jazz, and the Cougar went to Tyla.

"Awww, they really are sweet, guest his plan back frired."

"Look like we have new bodyguards" Tyla said when a squirrel ran out infront of they and the Cougar growled at it.

"Hehe.. Hilary what's wrong."

"OH MY GOD… EMBER!!" Hilary cryed as she hugged the tiger.

With the Guys

Kai and Rei let out breaths they didn't now they were holding. Again

"Hey Rei, looks likes you'll be able to get that pet you wanted." Max said as he and Tyson laughed.

"Heh heh, very funny"

With the Voice:

" Danm, dumb animals"

"Sir, there ready "

"Good"

With the Girls:

"Oh. How sweet , you befriended my pets, they were worthless anyway"

"Hey maybe we can feed you to them when we find you." Jazz Said.

" You can but first a gift" the voice said.

"What gi-" Mariaum said before disappearing

Mariaum whe-" Jazz said then disappeared too.

"Jazz..Wh-" Tyla said then vanshied too.

"Ty-" Mariah too.

" Ember do you have a really bad feeling to" Hilary said, then sheand ember looked down to see that there was no ground.

" OH shit..Ahhhh" Hilary screamed as she fell.

"Where'd they go" Max asked.

"You should be asking where your going"

The boys turned around just in time to see the bats hit there heads.


	5. Chapter 5

When the boy's awoke, they were on some beach in the middle of nowhere, on an island. They all had headache's (A/N: DUH). And they only had on Pants, and shoes. No shirts, so you could see the "GREAT" bodies of the Bladebreaker and Tala. You could see how all of that practice and training paid off. You could see the arm muscles ripple when they started to walk down the beach, you could see the tight muscular chest rise and fall ewhen they breathe, those God like six packs and..(A/N: Sorry love to describe) Anyway.

The boy's walked for about a half an hour or so before the saw something moving farther down the beach. 5 small figures and 5 larger ones.

Hils POV

There were 5 figures coming straight for us, but we couldn't see their faces.

Kai's POV

We got closer but still couldn't see them, you would think we would run but something told us to keep going.

Hils POV

We didn't fell like fighting now so we each took out our bows and shot one arrow each at the 5 figures.

Kai's POV

5 Arrows came at us from the direction of the figures; we were so shocked that Tyson let out the girlish scream I ever heard when it went by his head.

Normal POV

"I know that girly scream" Hilary and Tyla said at the same time. The girls ran to the figures along with Ember, Nozomi, Simba, Sapphire, and Midnight.

Kai's POV

The figures came running to us, we were ready to fight back with our blade but we could see their faces now.

NormalPOV

"OH MY GOD…It's the girls" Max and Tyson said together

The girls had stopped about 10 feet away all thing the same thing. 'What are they doing here, how did they get here, why are they here, I forgot how sexy he looks without a shirt on…' all the girls shivered at that thought. They had small smiles on their faces. The boys were in complete shock… to see the girls. The girls took one step then two, then slowly began to run, then faster until they leaped into the boys arms knocking them over into the sand… then they kissed them.(A/N: think of the last scene In YYH, when yusuke came back , what keiko did.)

10 mins later

Still kissing

10 more mins later

Still kissing

10 more mins later

Still kissing….don't they need air.

After a half an hour kissing they broke apart.

" Oh my god, what are you guy's doing here" Mariah asked as she clung to rei like she would never see him again. All the girls were cling to there boyfriends.

Then all the girls started to cry.for10 more mins.

"you guy's done" Kai asked as Hilary wiped her eyes.

" Yes… What'd you expect we haven't seen you in a year, we've been stuck on this damn island sorry if were a bit emotional." Hilary said.

All the animals where standing watching then came and sat down next to the group of teens.

"Well one we don't know when, how or why we are here before you ask" Tala said.

"Hey Hil how do you know that tiger" Max asked they had all been wondering

"Oh ember, my dad got her, her mother was killed by poacher, and my dad convinced a court to let me keep her, my dad took her back with him to Africa 6 years ago and she disappeared, he said he looked for her for 2 weeks, now I know where she went." Hilary answered while petting said tiger.

"OH"

" I have another Question" Tyson said.

" What"

" WHAT ARE YOU GUY'S WEARING"

"What are you …"?

All the girls looked down to notice their new outfits. " Well it's better than those ripped, thorn, dirty, old busted clothes we had" Hilary said

"I like them" Kai said

" I bet you did" Hilary said Back.

Hilary had on long leather like skirt that came down to her ankles, with a slit on both side going all the way to her wais t about 3 in from the waistline. She had 4 bands around her, one on each wrist, and each ankle. And one more around her neck. She had a Bra basically for a top. Half bra half bikini. And a gold chain as a belt around her waist. No shoes.

Mariaum had on a half tube top shirt, a short skirt that came to her knees. With the same bands as Hilary. But she had 3 gold bracelets on her right wrist and left ankle.

Tyla had on a half corset, and a skirt like Mariaum's but she had on biker short under hers with one split were as Emily had two. 2 gold bracelets on her left wrist and right ankle.

Mariah had on a long sleeved shirt that end right under her chest just like all the other girls. The shirt went from one lower shoulder like at the armpit to the other. Her skirt was like Hilary's. the same bands, she had a gold chain around her neck.

Jazz had a turtleneck type shirt. A band around her neck that connected to her top, no sleeves, and a hole in the middle, reveling a little of her chest. She had on a skirt like Hilary's but with the splits at different lengths.

All of the girls also had belly rings, of the animal with them,

Hilary: Tiger

Jazz: Cheetah

Mariaum: Panther

Tyla: Cougar

All the girls gave them selves a once over… " Wonder if they come in different colors" all the girls said at once, causing the boys to anime fall.

" You guy's ok" Hilary asked sweatdropping along with the other girls.

"OK now what do we do." Tyson asked.

"Don't know may be we could-"

BOOM

"Ah… What the Hell"

BOOM

"CANNON BALLS"

BOOM

"From Where"

BOOM

"Who know…RUN…Well meet up later at the cave"

Running into the forest the girls grabbed the guy's and were separated into 5 groups.

Group 1: Kai, Hilary and Ember

Group 2: Rei, Mariah, and Midnight

Group 3: Tala, Jazz and Nozomi

Group 4: Tyson, Tyla, and Sapphire

Group 5: Max, Maraium and Simba

"Well at least I'm lost with you"


	6. Chapter 6

**Well my computer has a virus...so i won't be able to update like i wanted to.;( . Oh And it will get a little weird from here on in. **

**No longer Called The Island and your'll find out why later. Bye**

**_Hitomi_**

* * *

"Owwww..." Hilary yelled as she stepped on a very sharp torn "You O.k." Kai asked as he caught her. "Damn Forest, with there stupid trees, stupid thorns, stupid animals, no offence ember, and STUPID SPEAKERS" Kai just chuckled a little. "Hold still" Kai said as he reached to grab her foot, but pulled away. "Its o.k., I got it…um Kai-What's that next to you" He looked over and found a brown or tan or whatever color bag, he carefully looked inside. "It's a first aid kit and a…" "KAI" "What?" He said looking up. "By your foot" Hilary said on a rock 2 feet way from him. "How'd she get over there so quick?" He looked over and found "a Snake…your scared of a snake, you've been here how long" "Oh, shut up" Hilary goes back after Kai gets rid of the snake and takes out the torn in her foot. Kai stared to bandage her foot when he saw another one in deeper. "Your not going to like this, there's another one in here" "great" "Hold still" He tried to pull it out but she whinced and he stopped. '_I need to find away to distract Koi" _a few 'perverted' thoughts pops into his head on how to distract his little koneko. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard her yelp. "Koi, I could have done that" He said as he finshed rapping her foot kissing it." " I know, but that look you had my Phoniex Prince, told me you where thinking something perverted weren't you Koi" " Hn…shh." " You heard that to" He nods, and right then 3 men were thrown through the bushes. "Jazz" Hilary said shaking her head.

* * *

"Tala , Jazz Abunai." They both ducked and looked to see Kai and Hilary walk through the bushes. "Need help" Hilary asked. " Sure" two minutes later all 15 men who were attacking Tala and Jazz were down and out. Kai and Tala just watched while Jazz, Hilary, Nozomi, and Ember fought. And Soon they began to look for the others.

* * *

Mariaum, Max , and Midnight were walking through the forest . "Max maybe we should find a place to stay for now" "Yeah but whe-" " Max?" Mariaum looked daound then down to se Maxlaying on two knock out men. " I recognized this damages, Hlary and Jazz are close by." "well come on, lets ssee if we can find them." Max said as Mariaum helped him up.

* * *

" Rei do you think we'll ever get off this Island of horror's" Mariah asked as she and Reid sat in the cave girls had been staying at, next to a fire. "Maybe, soon, hopefully.." "Rei we've been here for a Year and were still here." " Don't worry- He Pull her into his lap-I'm here now and I wont let anything happen to you." "I know you wont." She said as she lend in to kiss Him.

" awww.. you guys make such cutteee couple." A voice said at the entrance of the cave."

* * *

"I smell smoke." Jazz said.

" It may be the others." Hilary said.

"Come on" Mariaum said. She and max had found Hilary, Jazz , Tala , Kai, Ember and Nozomi after about five minutes of searching and were now heading to the fire together.

* * *

"Ahh… Damn it Tyla, don't scare me like that, Kami." Mariah said as she put down the rock she had grabbed after she jumped out of Rei's lap. "Heh, sorry, buut it was so cute" Tyla said.

" Um….not as cute as this, Tyson your back dosen't hurt carrying her heavy ass."

"Hey…I'm Not that heavy" Tyson grunted, Tyla hit him.

Please tyla you and Tyson can clear out a friged in 2 minutes."

"Um."

" Don't you guys think you should put that fire out before thoses men find us again." Tyson said after he had put Tyla down.

"Tyson…How did you find us?" Mariah asked as Rei and Tyla just shook there heads."We smelled smoke and followed it and we fou-…oh..I get it." Tyson said " your using the smoke to let the other know where we are."

" Bingo" a new voice said.

They turned and found The other at the Cave enterance. "Weel we didn't stay seperated long" Hilary said. "Yeah… hey do you girls know what those picture are" REi asked after every got seated. " I saw them when I was looking around." GHe said pointing to the coruner.

"That's right" Jazz and HIkary said at the same time. " We finally translated them" " aren't these Eygptian." Tala asked as he looked at them. " Yes, our grandfather, Jazz , Hilary and mine's, tought us. Tyla said. "So what do they say."

" Your not going to like it" Jazz said.

" Why"

"well.."

The sky suddenly flash white.

"So basically this… thing say's that someone trting to take over the world again,Great." Tala said.

' We didn't tell them about it yet so, there must have been a time lap or something."

"Hey Hil" Jazz whispered

"I saw, something wrong here, but what?" Hilary whispered

" I have a really bad feeling" Mariah said so everyone could hear.

"oh like what the floor caving in,ha ha" Tyla Said

Just then everyone hear a rumble and a cracking sound. And they look down.Just in time for the floor to disappear, then looked back at Tyla.

" Whoops"

"TTTTTTTTTTTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"SSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYY"

* * *

**PLZ Review**

**_Hitomi_**


	7. AN

**Hi , well i had some good news and some bad news . Good news is that im a senior now bad news, i have writers block. im trying to re-write some of the chapters and it takeing longer than i thought. More good news i've started on two more storys , but hopefully i can have the next chapter in about two days. oh add i have two other storys that i finished and will add soon **

**Hitomi**

**AKA(Brittany)**


End file.
